Lee Tae Ho/Saga
Main Sagas [ Saga: Immortal Warrior ] # [ Saga: The Charge of a Warrior Is Just Like a Storm ] - Chapter 3 # [Saga: Sword of a warrior] - Chapter 8 # [Saga: The Eyes of a Dragon Can See Through All Things] - Chapter 10 (Strengthen at Chapter 123) # [Saga: The one that can handle dragons] - Chapter 20 # [Saga: Roar of the dragon] - Chapter 40 # [Saga: The warrior’s equipment] - Chapter 48 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.2) # [Saga: The hammer of the blacksmith doesn’t slip off] - Chapter 48 # [Saga: Dragon’s charge] - Chapter 50 # [Saga: The one that controls Dragons] - Chapter 57 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.4) # [Saga: The Warrior That Rode on a Valkyrie] - Chapter 64 # [Saga: The one that wields lightning and gale] - Chapter 71 # [Saga: Giant slayer] - Chapter 82 # [Saga: The Warrior That had a Valkyrie Meet Him] - Chapter 93 (Strengthen at Chapter 123) # [Saga: His Pocket is Connected to a Treasure Vault] - Chapter 112 # [Saga: Owner of Flames] - Chapter 124 # [Saga: The Legendary Pro Gamer] - Chapter 136 # [Saga: Catapult of the Dragon] - Chapter 137 # [Saga: The Master of Extreme Cold] - Chapter 140 # [Saga: The Warrior That Had a Goddess Meet Him] - Chapter 148 (Upgraded Version of Saga No.13) # [Saga: Equipment of the Dragon Knight] - Chapter # [Saga: King of Violence] - Chapter # [Saga: Dragon monarch] - Chapter [Myth-ranked saga: Idun’s warrior] - Chapter 73 Created by combining the powers of Asgard and Erin, the saga and the geass. Amplify the amount of power of a God temporarily by close to three times but won’t let you use it for 15 days after that. [Legend-ranked saga: Idun’s warrior] - Chapter 81 (Upgraded Version of [Mythology ranked saga: Idun’s warrior]) The restriction of 15 days disappeared. However the amount of power of a God was still tripled and he could activate a legendary ranked saga. [Legend-ranked Saga:King of Camelot] - Chapter 95 It could also make the powers of other equipment into sagas. There were obvious limitations. He wouldn’t be able to do create sagas from every piece of equipment. It only applied to legendary weapons like Caliburn. [Myth-ranked saga: Sword of the Sun] - Chapter 111 Using the sword Gallatin of the sun knight Gawain which his power increases when the sun is in the sky, The power of the saga greatly amplified the divine power. [Myth-Ranked Saga: The One that Controls Dragons] - Chapter 131 (Strengthen Version) [Legend-ranked saga: The Goddess of Youth Smiles Below the Golden Apple Tree] - Chapter 147 The warriors of Valhalla could feel themselves getting heated up. Strength and courage surged up from deep inside their chests. On the other hand, the evil spirits felt haunted. The holy power of the golden apple tree took away their strength and courage. [Myth-Ranked Saga: King of Erin] - Chapter 151 Using the Fairy god sword Excalibur. Synchro rate